


What Just Happened?

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Walking In On Someone, private time trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is porn. I am sorry. “Private time” trope. Enjoy. (Also sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Just Happened?

Usually when Newt heard Hermann grumbling he just totally ignored it because it happened literally every hour or so, but this time was different. It was after midnight. As Newton walked quietly back into the lab to retrieve his laptop he heard Hermann, who was behind the chalkboards, grumble to himself, “Oh, Newton.” The biologist stopped in his tracks, wondering what he’d done this time but he was also somewhat concerned. After a moment of dead silence, he heard the exclamation again. 

_“Oh, Newton.”_ This time it was an unmistakably, shamelessly sexual moan. Newton’s eyes bugged and his heart thudded in his chest. He debated for a nanosecond, balancing on the balls of his feet, but the noise of Hermann’s labored breathing was too much to resist. He tiptoed around the vast chalkboards to find Hermann, sitting on his wheeled, green chair with his trousers open, wanking himself off in ernest.  

Before Newt could stop himself he exclaimed “Holy shit!” Hermann looked up in total dismay and helplessness as he continued to stroke himself with vigor. He was at the point of no return. He arched his back a little and spilt out onto the floor, crying out. Newton retreated, backing away as quickly as he could, though unable to take his eyes of Hermann in such a state of pleasure.

As Newt’s footsteps died away, Hermann sat there for nearly five minutes before he was able to stop panting. Gingerly, Hermann cleaned himself and got down to the floor to wipe up the cum, silently vowing to scrub the floor with disinfectant to within an inch of its life. He had rolled the chair over so as not to be seen in case anyone looked into the lab. He didn’t think Newton would return and investigate his whereabouts at that late hour. He knocked at Newton’s door. The man answered, almost cringing. 

“Newton, allow me to apologize.”

“No. I’m sorry. I should have know what those noises were. I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“No, do forgive me. It was a disgusting act. I’m deeply ashamed.”

“Dude, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s completely natural. You’re a human being with urges.”

“Please don’t speak of urges. It was wrong of me to engage in such an act in our place if work.” 

“Yeah masturbating in a semi public laboratory is sort of frowned upon, but…”

“In a moment of weakness I…” Herman stammered before Newton interrupted him.

“Hermann?”

“Yes?” Hermann was hardly able to look Newton in the eyes but he was compelled to.

“Why did you say my name?” Newt was unusually serious.

“I suppose I can no longer conceal my feelings,” Hermann said as he hung his head.

“Don’t.” Newton shook his head and yanked Hermann close for a hot, frenzied kiss. Their teeth scraped once and Newt nipped at Hermann’s lips. Hermann’s breathing was shaky and his hands were trembling as he put his arms around Newt’s back. He wanted to drop his cane but he couldn’t think clearly and gripped it reflexively. Newton didn’t seem to mind the handle of the cane pressing into his back. He had one hand on Hermann’s backside and the other in Hermann’s hair.

“I gotta be honest with ya, you got me kinda hard,” Newton admitted, trying in vain to catch his breath. Hermann couldn’t reply. “You wanna watch me?” Hermann’s mouth hung open as he tried to speak. He could just barely articulate the word ‘yes.’ Newt took his hand and dragged him inside. He ushered Herman over to the bed and started taking his shoes off.

“Here, sit on the bed.”

“Do you mind if we keep the lights low?” Hermann said looking at his cane. 

“Course not,” Newt said as he complied with Hermann’s request. He lied down on the bed and added “Come on. Get comfortable. Come closer.” Hermann inched nearer. “And take your friggen shoes off, you big dork.” Hermann did as he was told. Once Newt had gotten comfortable he unzipped his tight jeans and pulled out his, by now very stiff, cock.

“Oh, good heavens.” 

“Hey, don’t be bashful,” Newt encouraged with a sly smile. But then he became distracted by his own ministrations. “Ah hhaha, _oh_ that feels good.”

“Newton, are you sure this is alright?”

“Oh yeah.”

“I mean, is this not a little awkward?” 

“Hermann, shut up and watch.” There was no hint of unkindness in his voice. He was just urgent and encouraging, intent on stroking himself to release. Hermann looked down at the man in awe, unable to think. Newt’s groans became louder, wilder. He licked and bit his lips. Hermann was blushing furiously. 

_“Hermann!”_ he cried out as he came. Hermann could hardly believe his eyes. Only a few minutes ago he had thought his attraction to Newt had been one sided, but now here he was watching the man ejaculate, rather messily, while calling his name. It was all too absurd and he was beginning to panic. Newton sighed in relief. Hermann slipped off the bed silently. 

“Hey! Where are you going?” Newton gripped his upper arm.

“I must leave. This is a farcical situation and I am dreadfully embarrassed. What you must think of me...” 

“Stay...stay the night. Come on, it’s late. We’re here. Please. I wanna be with you. ...I think you’re pretty hot and you think...whatever you think about me...obviously I’m not that repulsive otherwise you wouldn’t have jacked off in the lab thinking about me.” Hermann didn’t know what to do. “Just a sec. Let me just...” Newton cleaned himself off while Hermann sat on the bed with his back to Newt. He felt Newt sidle up behind him.

“Please?” he implored softly in his ear.

“If you...think it would be alright.”

“It’ll be totally alright. I mean it.” Hermann began to remove his clothes until he was only wearing his undershirt and underpants. Newt had stripped down as well, until he was wearing just his boxers. His bare torso was covered in tattoos. Hermann tried not to stare. They laid down next to each other, somewhat delicately, afraid to get too close. After a few minutes, Newt placed his hand on Hermann’s. The latter cleared his throat. 

“Can I...would it be agreeable to you if I...put my arm around you?”

“I’d love that.” Hermann did so, gingerly, treating Newton like fine bone china. 

“Listen Hermann, it literally couldn’t get anymore awkward. Let’s totally ignore that and snuggle.” He kissed Hermann on the jaw and pulled him closer. 

“Alright.”

Hermann held tight and tried to relax. He felt Newton nuzzle into his neck and that was the last thing he remembered before slipping into a lovely, peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It turned a little fluffy.


End file.
